Lettre à toi
by CherryHitomie
Summary: Je voudrais simplement comprendre, tu sais. Comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de moi. Que t'aije fais ? Rien. Je n'ai rien pu te faire puisque je n'existais pas. Pas vraiment. Pas tout à fait. Pas encore. Tu n'as fait que fuir.


Titre : Lettre à toi

Disclaimer : pas à moi mais à Rowling, ça tout le monde le sait.

Couple : je ne dirais rien, sinon ça va tout gâcher ;) Mais si vous me connaissez déjà, vous devriez avoir une petite idée sur la question !

Note de lauteur : ce one shot m'est venu en deux heures. Tout ça en regardant la photo d'un bébé avec une larme aux bords des yeux. L'inspiration vient souvent quand on s'y attend pas :)

Résumé : Je voudrais simplement comprendre, tu sais. Comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de moi. Comprendre pourquoi ... tu m'as rejeté. Que t'ai-je fais ? Rien. Je n'ai rien pu te faire puisque je n'existais pas. Pas vraiment. Pas tout à fait. Pas encore. Tu n'as fait que fuir. Fuir devant moi. Alors en cette veille de Noël, je te demande de revenir. S'il te plaît. Pour lui.

* * *

**Lettre à toi**

Je voudrais simplement comprendre, tu sais. Comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de moi. Comprendre pourquoi ... tu m'as rejeté. Que t'ai-je fais ? Rien. Je n'ai rien pu te faire puisque je n'existais pas. Pas vraiment. Pas tout à fait. Pas encore. Et pourtant tu n'as pas voulu de moi. Tu n'as fait que fuir. Fuir devant tes responsabilités. Fuir devant tes sentiments. Fuir devant ce bonheur que la vie t'offrait. Fuir devant celui qui t'aimais. Fuir devant ton avenir. Fuir devant moi.

Il m'a fallu du temps pour admettre la vérité, tu sais. Il m'aura fallu dix ans. Dix à demandé où tu étais. Dix ans à réclamer ta présence. On me répondait que personne ne le savait. Que tu avais fuit il y a très longtemps. Il y a bien plus de dix ans. Mais moi je refusais de croire que tu aie pu m'abandonner. Je refusais de croire que tu n'étais pas un ange. Et puis un jour, j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai réalisé que ... je n'étais rien pour toi. Sinon, tu aurais cherché à me contacter. J'en suis sûr. J'ai réalisé que tu ne m'aimais pas. Et j'ai pleurer. Ton absence. Ton indifférence. Toi. Tout simplement toi. Je t'ai pleurer de toute mon âme. Je me disais que peut-être ... si tu sentais ma détresse, tu reviendrais vers moi. Mais tu n'es jamais venu. Pourtant je t'aimais. Malgré la distance. Oui, je t'aimais. Autant que j'aime cet homme avec qui je vis. Cet homme qui a toujours tout fait pour me rendre heureuse. Cet homme qui fait tout pour que je ne te déteste pas. Cet homme qui fait tout pour que je connaisse tout de toi. Lui ne m'a pas abandonné. Lui s'est battu pour moi. Toi ... tu m'as abandonné. Lâchement.

Bien que je ne te connaissais pas, je te vouais une admiration sans borne. Au grand désespoir de ma famille. J'ai tout apprit de toi. Ton parcours, ton caractère, ... Tes goûts. Je revois encore la douleur dans ces yeux vert émeraude lorsque j'ai décrété que j'adorais la vanille. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas comprit. Et puis j'ai apprit à te connaître. Dans ton journal, tu disais que tu adorais la vanille. Alors j'ai comprit. J'ai comprit la douleur. J'avais, sans le vouloir, éveillé des souvenirs. Ça me plaisait de savoir que j'avais les mêmes goûts que toi. Alors j'ai continué dans cette voie. Parfois volontairement, parfois inconsciemment. Je ne voyais pas le mal que je faisais. Mais un jour, les émeraudes se sont mise à pleurer. A partir de cet instant, je n'ai plus cherché à te ressembler. J'avais écouté ton histoire. Ou plutôt, je l'ai lu. Mais son histoire à lui, je ne l'ai jamais entendu. Puis il m'a raconté. C'est là que j'ai pleuré. C'est là que j'ai comprit ... que tu n'étais pas celui que je m'imaginais.

Je crois que ce qui est le plus triste dans cette histoire, c'est que je te ressemble. J'ai tes yeux bleus. Ta blondeur. Tes manies. Mais je n'ai pas ton caractère. Moi je n'aurais pas abandonné ceux que j'aime comme tu l'as fait. Moi je me serais battu. Pour les yeux émeraudes. J'aurais voulu lui ressembler. A lui. Pas à toi. Lui qui m'aime. Lui qui me protège. Lui qui apaise mes cauchemars. Lui qui sèche mes pleures. Lui qui est toujours là pour moi. J'aurais voulu avoir des cheveux noirs en bataille. Et des émeraudes. Au lieu de cela je te ressemble. Au début, j'en étais fière, tu sais. C'était comme ... une partie de toi ... à l'intérieur de moi. Et puis j'ai encore vu la douleur dans les émeraudes. Quand elles se posaient sûr moi. Parce que je te ressemblais. Ça lui rappelait ton absence. Pourtant, il n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer. Il répétait sans cesse que je n'étais pas comme toi. Puisque moi j'étais là. Avec lui.

Tu l'as beaucoup fait pleurer, tu sais. Aujourd'hui encore je l'entend la nuit. Il y a ta photo partout dans la maison. Comme si tu vivais avec nous. Comme si tu étais simplement sortit quelques heures et que tu n'allais pas tarder à arriver. Lui serait assis dans son fauteuil, en train de lire un livre, devant la cheminée. Moi je serais allongé par-terre, à ses pieds, en train de dessiner. Depuis que j'ai apprit la vérité sur toi, je ne le quitte plus. Sauf lorsque je dois aller à l'école. J'ai toujours peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Il m'a promit qu'il ne m'abandonnerais pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Parce que je sais qu'il t'aime toujours. Malgré tout le mal que tu lui a fait. Parce que j sais qu'il a du mal à vivre snas toi. Même s'il le cache comme il peut. Lorsque je reviens de l'école, j'ai toujours peur de le découvrir ... mort. Je sais qu'il tiendra sa promesse. Pourtant j'ai peur.

Il n'a jamais connu d'autres hommes après toi, tu sais. Il vit avec ton souvenir. Avec ton absence. Et avec l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être, tu reviendras. Cette situation désespère mon parain et ma marraine, c'est deux meilleurs amis d'école. Ils disent sans cesse qu'il aurait du passer à autre chose depuis longtemps. Ils disent que ce n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passer. Lorsque je vois toute la tristesse dans ses yeux, je me dis qu'ils ont raison. Mais il a besoin de toi. Alors je ne dis rien.

Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais cette année, je suis entré à Poudlard. J'ai découvert un monde merveilleux. Lorsqu'à mon tour j'ai rencontré le choixpeau, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne me mette à Serpentard. J'ai eu peur de te ressembler encore un peu plus. On m'a finalement envoyé à Gryffondor. J'ai alors croisé un regard émeraude empli de fierté. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais il a accepté d'être professeur à Poudlard. Et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. Je me disais sans cesse que je ne pouvais pas aller dans cette école et le laisser seul chez nous. Plus tard, je lui ai parlé de ma peur d'aller à Serpentard. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à avoir peur de te ressembler. Que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il m'aimerait moins. Puis il m'a dit que tu aurais été fier de moi. Mais moi je ne voulais pas. Je me fichais de toi. Ce que je voulais, c'était son bonheur à lui.

C'est pour ça que j'ai prit l'initiative de t'écrire. Il paraît que si je donne cette lettre à un hibou, il saura te trouver. Où que tu sois. Alors je tente ma chance. Nous somme le vingt-quatre décembre, aujourd'hui. Alors en cette veille de Noël, je te demande ton aide. Je ne veux que son bonheur. Je veux revoir cet éclat dans ses yeux comme sur les photos où tu es avec lui. Je veux chasser la tristesse qui l'entour. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Si tu tiens un peu à lui ... si, au fond de toi, votre histoire a eut une quelconque signification, écris-lui. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer à nouveau. Je veux juste qu'il sache que quelques fois, tu pense encore à lui. Mais peut-être ... peut-être que tu as refais ta vie. Peut-être que tu t'es marier. Peut-être qu'il y a un bébé au fond d'un couffin dans ta grande maison. Ou bien peut-être que ... peut-être que comme lui, ça fait dix ans que tu as les yeux rouge. Peut-être que ça fait dix ans que tu hésité à revenir. Si c'est le cas, n'hésite plus. Je t'ouvre la porte de notre demeure. Malgré tes erreurs. Je suis certaine qu'il te pardonnera. Je crois même qu'il l'a déjà fait.

Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Viens juste le rejoindre. Il a besoin de toi. Tu nous a abandonné, c'est vrai. J'ai grandit sans toi. J'ai construit mon monde en t'écartant de ma vie, puisque tu m'avais écarté de la tienne. Mais si tu reviens, je suis persuadé qu'un jour, je parviendrais à t'appeler « papa ». Je parviendrais à oublier que tu m'as détesté avant même que je ne vienne au monde. Je parviendrais à oublier que c'est à cause de moi ... que tu as fuis. J'oublierais que c'est à cause de moi toutes ces lamres que mon papa à verser. Alors reviens, s'il te plait. Pour moi. Pour Harry. Parce que malgré tout, nous t'aimons. Tu fais parti de notre famille. Tu es mon deuxième père, Drago.

Reviens, s'il te plaît. Il a besoin de toi.

Ambre Potter-Malfoy,

Ta fille, malgré tout.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plut ! 

Et joyeux Noël à tous !


End file.
